The China Doll
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: Sequel to 'The Return' When Syaoran returns to Hong Kong again Sakura vows to bring him back... and maybe she can help save his family too(S+S and T+E)
1. Lost Without Him

OMG!!! I can't believe that I've actually finished a long chaptered story (the return)!! Which reminds me, I have to work on the forbidden locket. Hee hee. Never mind. Anyways. I just saw the latest ccs episode!!! It was the one with Li (Syaoran - I hate that American name) and Sakura were in the elevator. AND THEY HUGGED!!!! I am totally obsessed!! Like sailor moon and sweet food!! I also saw three hours of sailor moon!!! Of course this chapter wont be posted for a while so just excuse me for a sec.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Hyper scream for S+S)  
  
Heh heh.I'm kinda hyper at the moment cause of the super kawaii moments!! It's a shame Nelvana had to go and screw up the entire CCS experience by .by.doing EVERYTHING!! The voices are .ok.the names are totally screwed, Tomoyo's personality is screwed, all the S+S moments are screwed.I have never seen a single Japanese episode but I can tell you now that it is by far way better than Nelvana's 'screwed' version. I think I like that word. Heh heh.  
  
Ok now. Here is the long awaited chapter one of the sequel to 'the return'. Enjoy.  
  
Dedicated to: white mist wolf.*sniff* thank you so much for saying all those things.I really appreciate it!! And I'd never leave my readers waiting for that long and I like writing.so if I stopped posting my stuff on ff.n I'd post it on my crappy site  
  
  
  
  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 1 - lost without him  
  
Sakura rolled over in her bed for the seventh time that night. It was only 11 pm, but nothing she did could take away her restlessness. For three days she hid in her room and refused visitors, phone calls or food. Even Kero had been shut out. He left one morning to see Tomoyo and when he came back he wasn't allowed in. when he gave up trying to help, he flew back to Tomoyo's house to see. Everyday he would knock on her window to check up on her, only to get the blinds closed on him.  
  
She rolled over one last time before finally getting out of bed. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew only two things would help. Option one was out of the question so she went for the second thing that would help her insomnia.  
  
She pulled out two cards and put on a sweater. She opened the window when she realized that she had forgotten something.  
  
She ran to her bed and felt under her pillow before finally finding the thing she was looking for. The letter. The one that explained everything. She quickly went back to the window and climbed out, onto the tree below. She shut her blinds behind her and took out the first card. Fly. She closed the window and flew out into the night.  
  
~~  
  
When she arrived at her destination, she called back fly and walked through the open balcony door. She was in the place she least wanted to be, but also it was the only place in Japan where she felt the most safety. It still sat untouched from the day he had left.  
  
Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to guide her to the exact place she wanted. When she opened her eyes, a bed lay in front of her. Slipping out of the sweater, she released the second spirit.  
  
"Dark card, please make this room void of light." She whispered and quietly crept under the covers and fell asleep instantly, taking in Xiao Lang's sweet cinnamon scent that was still left behind on the sheets.  
  
~~  
  
TAP! TAP!  
  
"Sakura?" asked the floating stuffed animal. He tried tapping again. Usually she would've at least looked through the blinds to assure him she was there but that morning she didn't.  
  
"Kero! What's going on?" asked Tomoyo, who was waiting for him in the driveway.  
  
"I can't feel her in there." He answered, appearing beside her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked but already knew the answer.  
  
"Sakura's not there. I can't even feel her trying to hide her magical aura. But I do sense a Clow card." He answered.  
  
"Didn't Sakura catch them all?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
  
"Hai, demo.it's not a wild one it's a Sakura card. She just used it and I can sense another card being used, too."  
  
"Well, where is it coming from?"  
  
"I think. the park." He answered and flew into her bag while she pulled out her cell phone. They took off towards the park.  
  
"Hello, Miko.it's Tomoyo-Chan. Get the gang and meet me at the park."  
  
"NO!! Don't call them! They don't know about the cards." Kero cried out defensively.  
  
"Oopsies." Tomoyo exclaimed and punched in another number.  
  
"Eriol, we might need your help."  
  
~~  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Xun asked Tomoyo but she held no answers for him.  
  
"I haven't talked to her since the day before she left the hospital. She told me that she was in love with Syao-Xiao Lang the boy she came out of the building with." She silently cursed her boyfriend for making her promise to tell no one. She wanted more than anything to tell the world that Syaoran had come back and they'd live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales. "But now she's changed. She refuses to talk to anyone. I want to know what went wrong."  
  
The others hadn't talked to her since before the accident at the library, weeks ago.  
  
When they neared the park Miko remembered something.  
  
"I think Xiao Lang lives near here. Maybe he'd want to help us find Sakura. I know for a fact that he feels the same way." She offered helpfully. She took Sashi's hand and led the group to his apartment.  
  
~~  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
They had gotten into the building easily but no one seemed to be answering the door.  
  
"Why not try the handle?" asked Xun. "It might open." He suggested with a shrug.  
  
"You watch too many movies." Saurei scolded but Eriol thought it was a good idea and worth a try.  
  
He lifted his hand to the door handle and gently turned the knob. Without having to use magic, the door opened easily.  
  
When they walked inside Kero and Eriol instantly felt Sakura's magic, which had been gone for so long that they were overwhelmed by the immense power that also felt strangely foreign to them.  
  
Eriol led the way to the bedroom, following the path of Sakura's magic, noticing that she had used fly to get to the balcony door, which had been left open. When they were at Xiao Lang's bedroom they noticed that his door was still open. The room was very dark but Eriol could vaguely see the bed, and the dark card spirit.  
  
She was sitting beside Sakura's form, stroking her hair quietly.  
  
"I believe she is ready to talk, now." She said to Eriol and returned to her card form. Nobody noticed the change from darkness to light.  
  
Tomoyo gently woke Sakura up and noticed her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"T-Tomoyo?" she yawned. She looked at her other friends and burst into tears again.  
  
"What's wrong!? Why are you crying? Where's Xiao Lang?" asked Tomoyo. She sat beside her friend and drew her into a hug. Sakura fought out of Tomoyo's embrace and walked to a far corner and curled up with a stray sweater.  
  
"Xiao Lang left me." She choked out between sobs. Xun and Saurei immediately began to frown remembering their talk at the dance. Tomoyo, however, was livid and glared coldly at Eriol before urging Sakura to continue.  
  
"His mother was getting sick and Meilin called and he.left." As she said this, remembering the whole day, her heart broke again. "I tried to make him take me with him, I didn't want him to leave me again." but she found that she couldn't continue.  
  
"Again?" Sashi asked, slightly confused.  
  
Sakura pulled out the crumpled letter and handed it to Tomoyo who read it aloud, skipping the parts that referred to magic, and gasped. Everyone else was in shock. Nobody knew what to say.  
  
"He fell in love all over again." Whispered Tomoyo. Eriol put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her, nut she pushed him away angrily.  
  
"You knew it was him and you had to make me promise not to tell her!!!" she screamed startling everyone. "You are horrible. You ruined her life and didn't interfere with letting Syaoran break her heart again!" Sakura stood and put her hand on Tomoyo's arm  
  
"It's ok." She whispered.  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT OK. He knew Xiao Lang was Syaoran and told me. Then he made me promise not to tell anyone." She cried, and then turned to face Eriol.  
  
"I agree with Syaoran." She screamed into his face."you really are evil. I never want to have anything to do with you, ever again." And she ran out of the apartment, leaving behind a stunned Eriol.  
  
Sashi glanced at Miko on pure instinct and noticed the gears in her head working overtime. He sighed. She was thinking of a plan.  
  
"What is it this time?" he asked her resignedly. She stopped thinking about her plan and dragged him out of the room and around the corner.  
  
"Sakura's heart was broken twice by the same guy. If we don't do something quick then she might turn to suicide or worse."  
  
"What's worse than suicide?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Never mind. We have to help her." She insisted quietly. The gears had started up again.  
  
"So what do you propose we do? Do you have some mighty plan?" he asked mockingly but she ignored his sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have one.but I need help to put it into action. Tell everyone to meet me at my house this afternoon. I'll get Tomo-chan, but don't tell Sakura-chan." She instructed. He nodded and they went back into Xiao Lang's bedroom.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Sakura asked, wiping her eyes as they came back.  
  
"Nothing." Miko answered. "Come on, let's take you home." She added and helped Sakura to her feet. She put one arm over her friend's shoulders and led her to the open front door.  
  
They were almost out the door when Sakura remembered something. She ran back into the apartment and returned with the tape from the answering machine and a small wrapped box she had found with her name on it. She had found it on his bed and she assumed Xiao Lang had planned to give it to her, so she decided that she would open it when she got home. It had a single message on it:  
  
To: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Love,  
  
Li Xiao Lang  
  
~~  
  
When Eriol dropped Sakura off at home she went straight to her room and found her dinner waiting for her. Then he drove off to Miko's house meet up with Sashi and the others. He was dreading having to face Tomoyo, however. He knew she had a point but he still hat a gut feeling that what he did was right and that in the end everything would be fine. He pulled up into Miko's driveway and walked to her front door.  
  
"Come in. everyone else is here." She said. She was going to explain her foolproof plan that would hopefully mend Sakura's heart.  
  
'This is the one plan that will work.' She smiled to herself, and followed Eriol into her living room.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So how do you like it? I told you I would fix everything!! Now all you have to do is wonder what Miko is planning for Sakura.will Sakura regret it? How am I gonna fix the E+T situation? This story will develop soon, and then you'll find out why it's called the china doll. Please R+R!!!  
  
(P.S. the box is semi-important to this story cause it will reveal some great S+S moments.)  
  
in advance I'd like to apologize for any grief I might cause our two fave couples.heh heh.(S+S E+E) gomen nasai!!!! 


	2. Miko's Brilliant Plan...

Thanks for all your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed for chapter twelve of the return...  
  
SakuraBunnie, Rinoa Hiiragizawa, Sakura&Li 4ever, SAKURAnTOKYO (thanks for calling me a big poop.heh heh), chibi godess of silence  
  
Well.more S+S and E+T tension. Just read.  
  
  
  
  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 2 - Miko's brilliant plan  
  
Everybody met at Miko's house but there was a lot of tension between Tomoyo and Eriol who were standing on opposite ends of the room. Tomoyo kept shooting him uncharacteristic glares that mirrored Syaoran's old stares, but Eriol just kept his head down shamefully and listened to Miko. She ignored the two of them and explained the plan.  
  
"Tomoyo, you'd do anything to help Sakura, right?" when Tomoyo shot a piercing glare at Eriol and nodded, she continued. "I think I might have a plan that will not only get back at Syaoran or Xiao Lang or whoever he is, but it will also help Sakura." She smiled proudly.  
  
"Don't tell me we're gonna play matchmaker!" groaned Saurei.  
  
"Well yeah, but it's not the way you're thinking. We're gonna need lots of money for this though." She explained slightly. When she was met by blank and confused faces, she sighed and explained everything to them.  
  
"Here's what we're gonna do."  
  
~~  
  
Two weeks later Miko's plan had been perfected and school was out for the summer. While Sakura moped around her house, Tomoyo was busy calling in every favor she could to make sure the plan worked. She called the school, the airport and even the hairdresser's. Everything was set up by the end of July.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed Miko's number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Nagata residence." She answered the phone.  
  
"Miko, it's Tomoyo. I was wondering when we were going to do this." She asked.  
  
"How about Saurei and I have a sleepover and you can get all of her stuff. When she is ready to go home you can take her to the 'place' and get the first part done." Miko instructed.  
  
"Ok. She wont like it though." Tomoyo warned but knew they wouldn't stop the plan.  
  
"Yeah. I know, but it has to be done. She can't live her whole life in despair. She has to do this." Miko told her and hung up the phone.  
  
'Everything has to be done quickly. She cant catch on to it.' Miko thought and began to finalize her plan.  
  
~~  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura wondered dully. They had finally gotten her over to Miko's almost two and a half weeks later with a lot of persuasion.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"She was.um.busy this weekend." Saurei created.  
  
"Yeah.she had too much things to do." Miko agreed and turned back to the movie. They had rented 3 horror flics to keep Sakura awake. They were already on the second one.  
  
"She still should've come." Sakura said. She rummaged through her duffel bag and when she found what she was looking for she excused herself to the washroom.  
  
She rushed in and locked he door. She sat down on the toilet and silently began to cry. She pulled out the two pictures she had taken from her bag and stared at them. One had been recreated from a video of Tomoyo's. It was of her and Syaoran after the final battle. They were holding hands and she was leaning into him slightly. The other was taken by Saurei just after the dance. It was a digital picture and had been edited to have half showing her and Xiao Lang during the dance and the other half was of her and him kissing. Nobody knew how she managed to get that picture.  
  
"I want you back. I want you so bad it hurts. I guess you were right all those years ago. I am weak. Pathetic. How else could I have let you break my heart twice? I know you wont come back for me.I know." she told the boy in the first picture. He just smiled back, blushing.  
  
When she recollected herself and brushed her tears away, she walked back to the living room. Miko and Saurei had fallen asleep in front of the TV and the screen had gone to static. The movie had ended.  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock. It read 2:30 am. Then she climbed into her sleeping bag and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sakura was woken up at the sound of the telephone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi.oh hi Tomoyo. Did you get everything she needs?.yeah, she's still asleep. You'll pick her up at 3pm. we'll meet you guys after her appointment.I hope so.you have everything ready, right? Ok.bye." Sakura heard Miko's voice in the next room.  
  
"So did she have time to get everything she needs?" she heard Saurei ask.  
  
"Yeah. It's all being sent to the airport."  
  
Sakura staggered into the kitchen and saw Saurei and Miko, fully dressed.  
  
"Was that Tomoyo?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah. She's finished her stuff, so she said she'd pick you up at 3." Saurei answered. They had made Sakura pancakes.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miko asked sweetly. Sakura sat down slowly at one plate of pancakes and looked from Saurei to Miko.  
  
"I know you're up to something.with Tomo-Chan. Spill it." Sakura ordered, starting to get ticked off.  
  
"If we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Miko smiled brightly. Sakura sighed resignedly and ate her food.  
  
~~  
  
By the time Tomoyo arrived for Sakura, she was ready to tear someone apart. The "surprise" was starting to worry her and she didn't want to worry.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura answered and put her bags into the trunk of the limo. Then she climbed into the car beside Tomoyo.  
  
"First stop girls!" Tomoyo called to the women in the front, and the car lurched forward. Sakura didn't pay much attention to where they were going until the car stopped. She looked outside and saw a huge neon sign:  
  
Toki-kun's salon  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the car and into the shop. Luckily Sakura was too stunned to protest much or else she would have been screaming her head off and fighting with everything she had.  
  
She was thrust into the chair with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"I hope you remembered how the picture looked but just in case I'll leave this picture with you." Tomoyo exclaimed and dropped a picture onto the counter. The woman nodded and went to work.  
  
~~  
  
When the cut was finished the stylist turned Sakura to face Tomoyo. She held up the picture and let Tomoyo compare the two.  
  
"Perfect!" she cheered and dragged Sakura out before she had a chance to check it out for herself. "Charge my mom for this one!" she called and they took off in her black limo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Where are we going now?" she cried in exasperation.  
  
"I guess you should know.we're taking you to the airport." She explained.  
  
"Why? Who's leaving?" Sakura asked densely.  
  
"You'll have that question answered when we - oh we're here!" she cried. "Get the bags please." She asked the head driver and dragged Sakura through the airport.  
  
After a few dizzying moments they ended up in gate twelve in the departures. There was a crowd of their friends already gathered there.  
  
"Sakura!" Miko cried and flung herself into Sakura's arms.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Sakura asked, still clueless to her reality.  
  
"No, .you are." She sniffed. Xun and Sashi walked up to them and handed Sakura her ticket and an envelope.  
  
"You're sending me away? Was I really too miserable to put up with?" she asked, the hurt evident in her expression.  
  
"No." Tomoyo said, coming up behind her. "Don't think of the fact that we're sending you away, think of the destination. Look at your ticket." She instructed.  
  
Sakura opened the ticket and read the information.  
  
Destination: Hong Kong.  
  
"H-Hong Kong? But why?" she asked with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"To find Syaoran. This time you're going to go to him. But we're sending you on one condition. Syaoran changed his name on you but he didn't recognize you. That was stupid. You know what he looks like so you can change your name for him. He deserves much worse that simple confusion but." Miko trailed off.  
  
'So this is it.' Sakura thought. The haircut was the same as when she was ten just so she could confuse Syaoran. Sakura smiled genuinely for the first time since before Xiao Lang left.  
  
"Ok. But what name?" she asked. Sashi spoke up.  
  
"I did a little research. You were named for the Sakura tree. In china the tree and it's blossoms are called 'Ying Fa. That'll be your name." He smiled.  
  
"Kinomoto Ying Fa." Sakura tried out the name for herself. She liked it.  
  
"Last call for flight 590 to Hong Kong!" a voice called over the P.A. system.  
  
"I better go then.thanks guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked towards the gate.  
  
"What's gonna happen to the stuff I had in you car?" Sakura cried to Tomoyo just before she gave the flight attendant her ticket.  
  
"I'm gonna send it to you!" her friend answered. "Wait!! Don't open the letter until your plane lands in Hong Kong." Tomoyo advised and waved goodbye to her friend.  
  
Sakura waved one last time before she boarded her plane.  
  
"Good luck Sakura." Tomoyo whispered as the plane took off.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So. how are you liking the sequel so far? This chapter has been posted on my site for a while cause I couldn't login to ff.n to update. It also has the next few chapters up. If you want to read them then e-mail me for the site.it's also without Author's Notes. There's only one condition however.you must sign my guest book and review there as well as here. I'm only gonna give my site out to ten people so you better be quick in telling me.  
  
I've also been trying my hardest to make the chapters longer cause they have more info than some crappy one page chapter, like I used to do.well.at least two pages. That's it for now. Ja ne!! 


	3. Welcome to Hong Kong

Not much new in my life, although I am thinking of posting a challenge to the readers of my stories. It's not exactly planned yet but I'll explain it by the end of the next chapter. Also if anyone knows anything about White Day or knows where I can find info on it I'd love you forever. Ok, read on.  
  
  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 3 - Welcome To Hong Kong  
  
"Miss, the plane has landed." A flight attendant shook Sakura awake. She half yawned, thinking it had all been a dream, then realized she was on a landed plane in Hong Kong.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura thanked the man cheerfully and sheepishly walked off the plane.  
  
She picked up her small handbag from the luggage belt and remembered the letter Sashi handed to her. She pulled it from her pocket and sat down on a bench to read it.  
  
Hey Sakura,  
  
Welcome to Hong Kong. If you go to the front of the airport you'll find a woman with a sign with your new name on it. She's been hired to be your personal chauffeur. Tell her to go to 41 Chai Wan Rd. That's your apartment. You are living in number 5 on the fourth floor. Don't worry, everything will be there waiting for you. And the school is only a block away. Oh and on your dresser are a few things you might need. Enclosed is a set of keys to your apartment.  
  
Keigu,  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
Sakura folded up the letter and took off to find her driver.  
  
~~  
  
"You can go home today. I don't think I'll need to drive around today." Sakura dismissed her driver when she was dropped off. The lady handed her a cell phone number where she could be reached and drove off.  
  
Sakura pulled out her keys and opened the door.  
  
When she walked in she instantly felt at home. The new furniture was homey and the soft pink wallpaper enticed Sakura. She dropped her bag and locked the door behind her, then went exploring.  
  
She found one bathroom, two bedrooms and a large kitchen. In one bedroom she found a large bed with nice pink sheets, an oak dresser and a walk-in closet. The room had been painted a pale pink and looked very light. The second room was painted dark blue and all the furniture was black. She walked in for a closer look and found that Tomoyo's letter had been right, for lying on her dresser was a large pink book with a tiny golden bear asleep on top. It was Kero and the cards. She smiled at the sight and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She went to her bedroom and decided to follow Kero's example and take a nap.  
  
~~  
  
A week later she had enrolled at the local high school and learned that Xiao Lang went there too. She had gotten used to her new neighborhood and was looking forward to the start of grade eleven.  
  
She stepped out of her apartment and walked towards the high school. As she turned the corner she remembered the time she had creamed Xiao Lang on his first day back in Japan, racing Tomoyo home. She smiled sadly and passed by the school.  
  
It was a wonderful day and there was no sight of a cloud for miles. She walked to the park, her newly found favorite spot. When she was sure everyone was gone, she sat down on a swing and closed her eyes, swinging back and forth slightly. It had been a while since she met Xiao Lang on the swings in Japan. She thought back to that day smiling.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
the guy walked up to her on the swings and sat down heavily.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled as he sat next to her. She glanced up and noticed how familiar his features seemed. She thought he looked almost as depressed as she felt.  
  
"You seem troubled." She remarked. "Want to share?" it had been so easy for him to open up to her.  
  
"I guess I can start by making friends with you. My name is Li Syaora-Xiao Lang. And you're wrong my life is horrible." He started.  
  
"You want to bet? My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Well." she prompted. He looked surprised when she mentioned her name and his back tensed slightly. Then he relaxed and told her his story.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'I wish things were easier between us.' She thought sadly to herself.  
  
~~  
  
she walked to her first class the next day. She sat down near the back and waited for the class to arrive. With each student she glanced up eagerly but none of them held Xiao Lang's warm but stern, chocolate eyes, or his rugged cinnamon hair.  
  
The teacher walked in as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.  
  
"my name is yang-sensei and welcome to grade eleven Chinese literature." The sensei greeted the class warmly. "one by one I'd like each of you to introduce yourselves by saying your name and a little bit about yourself." She instructed, starting with the student farthest from Sakura's window seat.  
  
About half an hour later it was finally Sakura's turn and she was last. She rose from her seat and glanced at the faces directed at her.  
  
"my name is Kinomoto Ying Fa and I just moved here from Japan. I'm here to find the owner of my heart." She stated. This intrigued the class.  
  
"oh.anyone we know?" yang-sensei asked, smiling at Sakura.  
  
"probably, but I'd prefer to find him myself. Let's just say that this will be an interesting semester." She finished and sat down. Yang-sensei was still obviously curious about the guy but decided not to press it any further and began the lesson.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura's classes that semester included literature, dance, science and she ended with a spare. Unfortunately, Xiao Lang wasn't in any of the same classes. She exited the building at the end of the day and dragged herself back to her apartment. Her personal chauffeur was nowhere to be seen but she knew why.  
  
On the second day she had told the driver that she would give her at least a day's notice if she needed to be driven anywhere.  
  
She walked to her room and collapsed on the bed she'd mad many friends but didn't even catch a glimpse of Xiao Lang.  
  
'I suppose he goes straight home to his family.' Sakura thought to herself while staring at the ceiling. Ever so slowly her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey!! No authors notes!! Lucky you.just wait till next chapter. 


	4. When a Second Seems Like An Eternity

Hey!! Um.just a quickie note: the first part I wrote when I was in my dumb science class. I wasn't much paying attention to him. If I hadn't been writing this up I would have done the same thing as Xiao Lang.  
  
  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 4 - when a second seems like an eternity  
  
"Potassium nitrate and silver iodide are formed when potassium iodide and silver nitrate are combined together." Xiao Lang's chemistry sensei droned on. He tuned him out and only a few words got through to him. "Displacement", "think", "write your hypothesis", "due Monday".  
  
"Hey, Li-kun. Class is over." A girl shook him awake.  
  
"Oh.yeah" he mumbled and dragged himself out of the class and to his locker. 'I can't believe my clan still wants me to go to school. With their sickness and me leaving Sakura in Japan, I wont survive another year.' He thought sadly as he walked slowly away from the school. His first day had gone by in a blur and he slept through most of it. He was still in shock of having to up and leave Japan so suddenly.  
  
Not only had he left Sakura behind, he also left behind a gift he wanted to give to her personally. He just hoped it was somewhere among the boxes the movers had brought back.  
  
He walked up to the front gat and hopped over the ten-foot high bars.  
  
"Good afternoon, master Li." The guard greeted him. He grunted hello and took off running towards the main house. He jumped into the tree closest to his room and then onto his balcony.  
  
He slid back the glass doors and collapsed onto his bed wishing his school was in Tomoeda.  
  
~~  
  
"So.how was your first day?" Kero asked Sakura as she awoke from the nap she had taken while staring at the ceiling.  
  
".It was ok." She stifled a yawn, watching the bear float expectantly above her.  
  
"What do you want Kero?" she asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Well.now that you ask.I was kinda hoping you could make us some dinner." He smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Why cant you?" she asked.  
  
"Because.I'm not as good a cook as you are." He said as sweetly as he could. She sighed and climbed out of her bed.  
  
"Fine." She said resignedly. "What would you like?"  
  
"Hmm.chicken teriyaki with those yummy vegetables and fried dumplings!" he listed.  
  
He had obviously been planning this because when Sakura walked into the kitchen, everything was already prepared and waiting to be cooked.  
  
"Thanks Kero-chan!" she exclaimed and turned on the stove and pulled out a pan. If you keep doing this and you wash the dishes, then I'll continue to cook for you." She offered the guardian.  
  
"Ok." he agreed distractedly, his mind on his stomach.  
  
When she had finished cooking she handed Kero his plate and took hers to her room. Kero flew to his room and munching noises could be heard through the door.  
  
Sakura pulled out her homework and got started, while eating her own food.  
  
'I'm just lucky I didn't take math this semester.' She giggled to her self.  
  
~~  
  
Hours later, Kero felt his tummy begin to rumble again and he flew to Sakura's bright room. He noticed that she was fast asleep and in the middle of her homework. She also had half finished her teriyaki, which was cold. He patted her head lightly and brought over a blanket to cover her. Then he picked up the plate and flew it to the kitchen and popped it into the microwave, careful to take out the fork. He painfully remembered the last time he left metal in the microwave. He almost blew up the kitchen and had lost his meal.  
  
Then he flew over to the counter with the plate and finished the food. He thought of his mistress fast asleep on the floor in her room.  
  
'I'm not sure if I want to beat the crap out of the kid or leave things be.' He thought sadly. He knew of the pains she had been through in the past few months and only wanted the best for her. 'I can't believe that kid on the swings was Syaoran.it's surreal.' He flew his plate over to the sink and began to clean up like he had promised.  
  
~~  
  
"Hoe!! I'm gonna be late again!" Sakura's cry echoed throughout the apartment.  
  
"Calm down Sakura." Kero exclaimed groggily, flying into her room from his sleeping place in the kitchen. "You're not late. I set all the clocks 20 minutes faster so you'd get to class on time." He reassured her. She stopped rushing and looked at him. Then she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Thank you Kero." She said softly. She picked herself up and continued to get ready. Within ten minutes she was showered, dressed and out the door.  
  
~~  
  
At lunchtime she decided to stay inside because the clouds outside threatened to spill over. She carried her tray into the lunchroom and looked for a free spot. She overheard two girls from her dance class chatting.  
  
"-He just came back from his trip. I heard Li-kun went back to Japan. He seemed out of it yesterday in chemistry." She heard one girl saying.  
  
"It must be because of his mom. I heard she was sick." Sakura saw the group of girls and walked up to them.  
  
"By any chance are you talking about Xiao Lang-kun?" she asked. They looked at her strangely.  
  
"You're bold to be calling him by his first name. Why do you ask?" answered the first speaker, a tall girl with raven hair dyed red at the tips and brilliant clear blue eyes. She looked much like Miko.  
  
"You're the girl from Japan, right?" another girl asked before Sakura could answer the first question. She sat down at their table.  
  
"Yeah." she answered.  
  
"My name is Xiao Yu sun." the first girl introduced herself, then turned to the other girl." This is Zhian Tran and the girl beside her is Mai Thi." She introduced the girls.  
  
"Hi. My name is Kinomoto Ying Fa." Sakura introduced herself.  
  
"So why do you want to know about Li-kun?" Xiao Yu repeated.  
  
"oh.um.I've heard rumors about him." She answered lamely.  
  
"see that guy who just walked into the lunch room? The guy with the dreamy brown hair wearing that green sweater? That's him." Zhian pointed out as they stared at Xiao Lang walk into the room. As he passed their table he locked eyes with Sakura, and for what was only a second but seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other. Then his friends pushed him along and he snapped out of his daze. Just seeing him tore Sakura into pieces. One part of her longed to kiss him and never let him go, but the other part of her wanted to slap him across the face for hurting her then curl up and cry in a corner.  
  
'from what I can see, he's very popular with all the girls.' She thought bitterly, noticing that every other girl's eyes were staring dreamily at him, while her stare held the pains of heartbreak. She stared down at her plate feeling tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.  
  
It wasn't until everyone else returned to their lunch that the girls noticed her tears.  
  
"kinomoto-san! What's wrong?" mai asked.  
  
"I'm sorry.it's nothing I cant work out myself." She waved her hand dismissively and wiped away a stray tear and went back to her food.  
  
'what's stopping me from going over there and telling him it's me, Sakura? I could do it and my heartache would end.why cant I?' she asked herself. The answer came to her quickly. 'because you can sense his own anger and hurt because of his family, and this isn't an appropriate time. It would be selfish to do that and you aren't a selfish person.' She sighed, glancing one more time at Xiao lang and took another bite of her lunch, listening the girls launch into another discussion.  
  
~~  
  
"who was that girl?" Xiao Lang wondered aloud. His friends snickered at him. "what?!" he asked suddenly angry.  
  
"that's Kinomoto Ying Fa. She's a babe isn't she?" Fien To asked rhetorically. "she's the hottest thing since.nope, she's just the hottest thing." He laughed. Isn't there a dance coming up? at least I know I'll have a great looking date." He grinned and glanced back at her. He noticed that she had been crying and was waving off her friends. then he saw her glance longingly at Xiao Lang.  
  
"how can you be sure she'll go out with you? Didn't she say she was here to find a boyfriend or something?" the other boy asked fien, but he shushed him.  
  
"hey look.Li-kun made her cry." He joked. Xiao Lang lifted his head and looked at the girl. She had her head bent over her food but he could see the trail left behind by her tears, glistening. 'if that was Sakura then fien would be right.' He thought angrily and tuned out fien arguing over whether Ying Fa would or wouldn't go out with him.  
  
"grow up." he muttered and forced another forkful of cafeteria goop down his throat.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
They are so immature!!! 


	5. Gone

This chapter helps the plot get interesting.so.just read.  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 5 - gone  
  
Sakura collapsed on the stage for the fourth time that period.  
  
"Come on class! We've got to be ready for when the music students come in!" her sensei cried for the second time. It was a few months later and Sakura's dance class was doing a performance with the grade eleven music class for the annual concert.  
  
She got back to her aching feet and they began the routine again.  
  
Halfway through, the other class entered the auditorium and quietly took a seat in the front rows to watch them.  
  
Sakura twirled a couple of times and did a few flips but stopped dancing when her eyes locked with a boy in the second row holding a flute. Luckily, though, the dance was over anyways and her abrupt stop went unnoticed.  
  
"Very good!" crowed her sensei, snapping her from Xiao Lang's fierce gaze.  
  
"While they're setting up, would you like to work on your piece, Kinomoto- san?" her sensei asked. She nodded and walked up to the microphone, adjusting it to her height.  
  
"If you tell us the song, I'm sure Li-kun would be happy to accompany you." offered the music sensei. Sakura hesitated for a second.  
  
"Um.s-sure." She stuttered, doing everything to avoid his eyes. She knew that if she looked into them again she might not be able to hold herself together during the song.  
  
"It's a song my father used to sing just after my mother passed away. It's called 'Gone'." She said  
  
"I know the tune to that one." Xiao Lang said and began to play the song, staring at the girl on stage.  
  
'Is that really her?' he thought as she closed her eyes and began to sing.  
  
"There's a thousand words that I can say to make you come home, yeah  
  
Seems so long ago you walked away,  
  
And left me alone.  
  
And I remember what you said to me,  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
Maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked painfully at the crowd but kept her eyes away from Xiao Lang.  
  
"Was it something I said to make you turn away,  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold.  
  
If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here  
  
Right now.  
  
I've been sittin' here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I'm trying my best to be myself and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone."  
  
She paused and accidentally looked at Xiao Lang and saw straight through to his soul. A single tear streaked down her cheek but she continued.  
  
"I don't wanna make excuses baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone no, no  
  
But if there's something I could do  
  
Wont you please let me know  
  
The time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
And maybe I could change my everyday  
  
But baby I don't want to."  
  
Now she was singing solely to him and her tears were flowing freely. When he saw the tears streaming down her face as she locked eyes with him, realization dawned on him. The pain in her eyes was so evident that he could feel his own heart breaking.  
  
"So I'll just hang around  
  
And find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
And I know in my heart  
  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do, yeah  
  
I've been sittin' here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I'm trying my best to be myself and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone.  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Your gone."  
  
She sang with her emotions and totally forgot about everyone else.  
  
"What will I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby who will I be  
  
Now that we're apart  
  
Am I still in your heart  
  
Baby why don't you see  
  
That I need you here with me  
  
Oh..."  
  
'Sakura.' but still he played on.  
  
"I've been sittin' here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I'm trying my best to be myself and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
I've been sittin' here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I'm trying my best to be myself and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone.  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone.  
  
But the truth remains you're." she ended.  
  
When she finished the song she wiped her tears away and sniffed a couple of times. She was met by great applause.  
  
Xiao Lang tried to get to her but by the end of the song his class was ready to play and her class was dancing. Sakura excused herself from the group and sat off to the far side of the stage with her back to the classes.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch she ran off and met with Zhian outside. Instead of going to their usual place they found Xiao Yu and Mai and went to a small corner near the front gates, hidden by trees.  
  
"What's with the secrecy?" Mai asked her.  
  
"I.I felt we needed a change.plus, I didn't want to talk to Xiao Lang." She answered, pulling out her lunch.  
  
"Ok, two questions. Why wouldn't you want to talk with.Li-kun, and why do you always call him by his first name? We deserve to know." Insisted Xiao Yu.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked worriedly, trying to deny what ever they were implying.  
  
"Ever since you came here you've called him by his first name.tell us why. Now. Or we'll ask him ourselves." Zhian threatened. Sakura broke down and began to cry again.  
  
"Do you remember that gossip about Xiao Lang in Japan?" she asked through her tears.  
  
"Yeah. He went to Japan when he was ten, on a family mission. He fell in love with a girl who was involved in his mission but came back before he told her how he felt. Supposedly she was his rival and she had fallen in love with him, too." Recounted Xiao Yu. Mai continued.  
  
"Then, six years later, he went back for her but met another girl and fell in love with her. His family was sick and they called him to return, and he did so, leaving behind the girl who had no idea of his feelings.I kind of feel sorry for him. It's a sad story."  
  
"Well the girl he left behind on the second time was the same girl he left when he was ten. He met a Sakura when he was ten and she fell in love with him. Then when he came back he found the same girl. He didn't recognize her and they fell in love all over again." Sakura told them.  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Zhian. They were all eagerly listening.  
  
"He met a Sakura Kinomoto." She answered.  
  
"Your sister?!" Mai asked. Sakura had almost forgotten that they knew her as Ying Fa.  
  
"No.me." She sniffed and looked at her feet.  
  
"So.I still don't get it. Why don't you want to talk to him? Don't you still like him?" Mai asked her confusedly.  
  
"I love him, but he still believes there are two Kinomoto Sakuras. He broke my heart twice. How do you talk to that person? How can a simple conversation make it right again?" she cried.  
  
"Sakura.please let me make it right again." A familiar husky voice pleaded behind them.  
  
They all turned around, surprised and watched as Xiao Lang embraced Sakura in a tight hug.  
  
"No!" they heard her muffled cry. He had obviously followed Sakura to the secluded spot and overheard their conversation. She pushed away his arms and turned back to her friends. She picked up her bag and, muttering her apologies, walked away.  
  
Xiao Lang winced at her gesture but followed her anyways. Everybody on the school ground stopped what they were doing and watched in awe as Xiao Lang chased after Sakura.  
  
"Wait Sakura! I'm so sorry!" He cried and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him with a menacing look in her eyes.  
  
"And you expect that to make it all better? Do you expect me to go running into your arms because you finally admit to me feelings you've had since you were ten?" She yelled viciously, very uncharacteristically. "I've suffered through so much heart ache caused by you and you expect me to just melt at your touch when you see fit? No. When you left the first time, you left without so much as a goodbye. Then in your apartment, I practically throw myself at your feet and you walk away. Even when I told you how I felt you still didn't say anything. Sure, your family was sick but you could have done something...then after hours of waiting for you to return I go home to find this!!!" She pulled out his letter that she always kept on her, and threw it to his feet along with the tiny box he had planned to give to her, still unopened. "Whatever that is, I don't want anything to do with it." She yelled and turned and ran out of the schoolyard, leaving Syaoran alone for a change.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hmmm.I'm sorry if Sakura seems ooc but she's only reacting on about six years of pain and two heartbreaks caused by him. You'd be a little testy too. Right at the moment I am mad at my Syaoran/Xiao Lang character for being such a baka but he's still gorgeous.heh heh. Um.well. please review or I'll permanently screw up your S+S fantasies. Oh and hopefully I'll have some E+T scenes in the near future. One last thing.there's a reason it's called the china doll, and I'll get to Syaoran's family in the next chapter.  
  
Ja ne. 


	6. Running Away Wont Change A Thing

I'm very bummed out, because my internet connection isn't working.and I cant get through to talk to my best friend AND I just got my report card.average: 56% along with about five lectures on how I should be able to do better.yadda yadda.  
  
Anyways.I'm thinking of issuing a challenge to my reviewers. A CCS story! I'll talk about it later. Please read and review.  
  
Dedicated to SakuraBunnie, for your birthday!! Happy birthday. (Even if I'm extremely late!! Sowwie.)  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 6 - running away won't change a thing  
  
Sakura ran all the way back to her apartment with out any thought to the rest of the school day. When she unlocked her door she ran into her room, noticing that Kero wasn't there. She collapsed onto her bed and picked up her cell phone, punching in a few digits for a long distance call.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Nagata residence." A voice answered on the second ring.  
  
"Ying Fa speaking." Sakura said dryly.  
  
"Sakura! How's life? Xiao Lang? When's the wedding?" Miko bombarded Sakura with questions. They hadn't talked since Sakura walked onto the plane in Japan.  
  
"Miko I think I blew the plan. I'm pretty sure he knows how I feel about him.or at least how I felt about him. He knows about the two Sakuras mix-up and that I loved him, but when he apologized to me I-I screamed at him.I told him that his apology wasn't good enough. I-I'm HORRIBLE!" she sobbed into the receiver.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and went through to answer it. When she looked through the peephole she saw Xiao Lang.  
  
"Who's at the door?" Miko asked, hearing the rapid knocking.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang." She answered.  
  
"Sakura, please! I don't want to lose you again. I love you and you walking away from me isn't ever going to change that." He called through the door.  
  
"I'll call you back." Sakura whispered to her friend and hung up, then slowly unlocked the door.  
  
"Oh Sakura" he breathed. "When I saw you on stage.I didn't mean to hurt you so much. Please forgive me. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. I never want to see you shed a tear in pain." He exclaimed passionately and swept her up into his arms. There wasn't any resistance this time, nor was there any attempt to wrap her arms around him. She was too weak to react. The only thing she could think about was trying to protect herself if he ever left again.  
  
"Please don't do this.I couldn't bear another heartbreak." She whimpered pleadingly.  
  
"I swear it on my life that I'll do what ever I can not to hurt you again." He promised and cradled her limp body in his arms.  
  
"I missed you." She whispered and fell asleep. He studied her features and realized what a fool he had been not to recognize her when he first returned to Japan or when he saw her in the lunchroom.  
  
'I was such an idiot!' he mentally kicked himself. He remembered the story she had told him on the swings. So many things he had missed had ended up hurting her.  
  
He carried her through to her bedroom and noticed the room with her Sakura cards. He knew that that meant Kero was living with her too. He placed her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. Then he kneeled on the floor beside her, with his head placed on the bed in his arms, and fell asleep, too.  
  
~~  
  
Kero came home to find the front door wide open. He cautiously flew in and shut the door behind him. Then he noticed Sakura's cell phone on the table.  
  
"Sakura?" he called out softly and began to worry when he got no reply.  
  
He flew towards her bedroom but stopped when he saw that his door was open too.  
  
'Did I leave this open or.' he wondered but the cards were still where he'd left them. 'Guess I was in a rush to see the newest version of Xylon warriors.'  
  
When he went to the other bedroom he noticed two figures, asleep. He flew in closer and saw that it was Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura's cheeks were still damp and tearstained and Syaoran's brow was furrowed tight in frustration as he slept.  
  
Kero landed on the bed beside the boy and gently tapped his head.  
  
"Hey, kid." He said trying not to disturb his sleeping mistress. Syaoran stirred slightly and lifted his head to stare at the little yellow beast.  
  
"Kero-Chan?" he exclaimed, astonishedly, then adverted his gaze to the sleeping girl in the bed. He stared, silently willing her eyes to flutter open.  
  
"I've hurt her so much." He said sadly to Kero.  
  
"So you know?" Kero asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah. She basically did everything she could to tell me that I broke her heart and that she wouldn't ever forgive me." He said. "I assumed that meeting Sakura in our place was too much of a coincidence so I ruined both our lives."  
  
"It wasn't your fault.not totally anyways. Sure you shouldn't have changed your name and yes you should have told her how you felt.both times you had the chance, but I always knew you were a baka." He chuckled softly. "I don't remember everything from the apartment because I was stuffed into Tomoyo's bag and then when she lashed out at Eriol, she stormed out so I missed the rest, but Sakura spent quite a few weeks pining over you. She stayed in your apartment for a few days with the dark card draining her power to keep the light out so that she could sleep. I think I know why, too. She's always felt safety in you. Where you've been, what you've worn.she stayed there because she wanted that sense of security you gave her." He told Xiao Lang, solemnly.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She had been woken by their conversation.  
  
"You're still here." She said surprised and smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"Of course." He smiled back. "After what you've been through, you don't deserve to be alone."  
  
"But, your family." She protested, guiltily. In all the time he had stayed with her, he could have been searching for a cure for his clan.  
  
"Would you come and help me?" he asked ignoring her worried looks.  
  
"How could I help you?" she asked suspiciously. She wondered incredulously why he would need her help with a small thing like the flu.  
  
"My family's sickness is based on some form of magic but I can't find out where it is so I can reverse it. Everyone else is too sick to help me and I can feel my own powers being sucked away. You could help locate it.right?" he pleaded, and then began to cough.  
  
When she could get a word in she asked him if he was ok.  
  
"Yeah. It's just a small cough.nothing to worry about." He said elusively.  
  
"Ok, I'll help.do I have enough time to change?" she asked looking down at her school uniform. He nodded and took Kero outside while she changed.  
  
Kero flew into his room and returned a minute later, carrying the cards and her key. Xiao Lang sat down beside the door and took the magical items from Kero.  
  
By the time Sakura had finished changing Kero had flown back into his room for the night, forgetting about his stomach for the moment.  
  
"Hey.isn't that-?"Xiao Lang started to ask.  
  
"Yeah. It seemed kind of appropriate." She giggled. It was the same outfit she wore to the dance a year and a half ago. Since it was almost dark outside, she decided to keep on the cape.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
"Um.I guess." She answered, biting her lip. Xiao Lang studied her expression and felt for the box in his coat pocket. Now wasn't the time.  
  
"Never mind. I'll ask you later." He said and led her out of the apartment, to his car, still in the school's parking lot.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
What was in his pocket?? I'm sure you've already figured it out but I'm still not gonna say what it is. You'll have to find out for yourselves. One last thing.HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN-CHAN!! 


	7. The Unearthing Of The China Doll

OMG!! No one in the entire world can ever understand the amount of joy I'm feeling right at this very moment. I actually found the binder that had TCD notes in it. I moved last month and I couldn't remember where I had put the binder and I knew that I wanted to keep the story the same way as I had written it. Which meant I couldn't continue until I found the binder. I FOUND IT!!!! I've wanted to continue this as much as you all wanted to continue reading it!! Hee hee. Nothing can bring me down!!! Now maybe I can get some reviews…how come no body wants to review my other story? Oh well. It's getting better…I hope. Well I'm not gonna keep you all waiting (like you're actually reading this…) here's chapter seven!!!! Please review!!! I'd be soooo grateful! This is gonna be a long chapter for all of you ppl who have waited soooooooo long for it!  
  
One last thing…I'M BACK!!!  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 7 – The Unearthing Of The China Doll  
  
'I love him, but I hate what he's done to me. Can I forgive him?' Sakura asked herself as she stared out of the convertible's tinted windows. They had returned to the school to pick up Syaoran's car and they drove off to his house.  
  
When they pulled up to the gate, Sakura noticed all of the security guards standing around with anxious looks of worry on their faces. One of them walked up to the car on the driver's side and Syaoran rolled down the window.  
  
"Master Li, do you really think you should be bringing guests into the mansion while everyone is sick." He questioned, eyeing Sakura. Xiao Lang glared viciously at the guard and snorted.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now, let us in." he replied shortly. The guard nodded solemnly and stepped back, motioning the other guard to open the gate. Xiao Lang sped past many gardens until he finally skidded to a halt in front of a large white building. Sakura stared at it in awe. It had to have at least five floors and each window seemed to be lined with gold, glinting in the floodlights. Only one light was on in the whole house, on the second floor. When it flickered, Sakura assumed it was only a candle. Xiao Lang climbed out and tossed the keys to a valet standing beside the car. He opened Sakura's door and motioned her to follow him inside. They halted in the front hall and he turned to face her.  
  
"Everyone is in their chambers asleep. No one is using any magic. Can you feel anything?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him and noticed that in the shadows his face had become weary as if the spell on his family was affecting him slightly, too.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and bowed her head, concentrating on anything she could possibly catch. Since her powers had greatly increased over the years she easily located the source of the magic. It seemed to be coming from far below them.  
  
"Hai…but faintly, like it's far away." She answered. "If the floors aren't very thick then the through card can get us to it quickly. It doesn't seem to be very powerful though. It's old." She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Xiao Lang. He was deep in thought, but it seemed as though he had heard what she said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter how strong it is. Is it ok if I change out of my uniform before we go?" he asked sheepishly. "I need my sword, too." He added.  
  
"Sure." She whispered, feeling the need to be secretive and quiet. He turned around and put his hand to the wall and felt around until his hand hit what he was looking for. He moved his hand up a bit and the lights came on.  
  
"Ok, let's go." He whispered back and led her up a flight of stairs, towards one of his rooms.  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later he was dressed in his ceremonial robes and had a long sharp sword in it's casing strapped to his back. It was the same robes he had worn to the dance, and perfect for sneaking around, unseen, in the dark. He drew his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him.  
  
"Lead the way." He said, lowering his brows menacingly, prepared to attack whenever he needed to. Sakura smiled a little, thinking he looked a little ridiculous. He looked extremely serious and was glaring at a spot in front of him. She shook her head to get rid of any distracting thoughts and pulled out the through card.  
  
"Through card, allow me and Xiao Lang to pass through the walls and floors at will!" she cried and touched her staff to the card, which was barely visible in the darkness. Suddenly the card exploded into light and the card spirit surrounded the two.  
  
"Ah!" Xiao Lang screamed as he found himself falling through the floor. It was all Sakura could do not to burst into tears and fall on the floor laughing. She ran over to him and lifted him up by the hand, making them both blush at the contact.  
  
"If you concentrate then you wont fall through anything." She scolded.  
  
"Gomen." He exclaimed ashamedly and lowered his head.  
  
"This way." She changed topics and began to run down a short flight of stairs. She turned a few corners and went down another flight of stairs. When she turned around Xiao Lang was nowhere in sight. She sighed and searched for his aura. He was directly above her. She lifted her staff above her and closed her eyes.  
  
"Bring Xiao Lang down here." She whispered and suddenly Xiao Lang appeared on the ground before her.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked, rubbing his but a little from the fall.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She countered. "You were supposed to be following me."  
  
"It's not my fault I'm sick." He muttered to himself, unheard by Sakura.  
  
"Stay with me this time." She said and closed her eyes. When she finally caught the magical presence she grabbed his hand and let her senses guide her through the house, closer and closer to the magic that was poisoning the Li-clan.  
  
It took a few tries but finally Sakura and Xiao Lang were on the same floor as the source and with every step she took the feeling got stronger. She ran for a few minutes, Xiao Lang's hand still in hers and when she finally stopped she opened her eyes.  
  
In front of them stood a set of solid oak doors they looked as if they had hadn't been opened for a few centuries. The bolts and handle were gold in colour but their shine had faded away with the years. The intricate carvings seemed to come alive. There were two angels both with different wings on one side and on the other there were two carved beasts. Sakura gasped, looking at the designs.  
  
"Look, it's Yue and Ruby Moon on one side and Keroberus and Spinal Sun on the other." She realized. In the center of the two doors was the Clow symbol. The room must have belonged to Clow Reed himself.  
  
"Where are we?" Sakura asked when she looked at the rest of the hall. It was damp and musty and there were cobwebs everywhere.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, exactly. I didn't even know this place existed. It looks like it hasn't been used in a few centuries. This is the oldest and least known part of the mansion." Xiao Lang answered. "But I've heard about these doors. They were sealed shut after the death of Clow Reed…demo…no one really knew why." He thought back to his teachings.  
  
"Let's just do this and get it over with." Sakura mumbled to herself and pulled Xiao Lang through the door, not knowing exactly what to expect.  
  
~~  
  
When they were through the door they cautiously looked around but found the place deserted.  
  
"But it's in this room! I can feel it!" Sakura protested to no one. All that was before them were old books and stacks of boxes. Xiao Lang put a hand up to her shoulder but lowered it when she flinched. He furrowed his eyebrows in self-pity.  
  
"I'm sure it's here. It's just an item rather than a person." He suggested and walked over to a stack of boxes and heaved one down, searching through its contents. The dust from the box leapt into the air and triggered a coughing fit in Xiao Lang. It wouldn't have worried Sakura much except for the fact that when the dust settled down he was still choking and blood was coming to his hands. Sakura rushed over to him immediately.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.  
  
When he finally caught his breath he looked up at her and smiled weakly, trying his best to reassure her.  
  
"F-fine. I'm fine." He managed. Obviously the spell placed upon his house was beginning to work it's magic on him as well. Though he didn't convince Sakura of his safety, he went back to his search.  
  
He flipped through the pages of the first books he pulled out of his box, while Sakura rummaged through a few open boxes. They turned up nothing.  
  
Hundreds of boxes and books later they still didn't seem to be any closer. Syaoran had had another coughing fit and was forced by Sakura to lie down, while she kept looking. As she reached for another book she felt a wave of nausea come over her and realized that the spell must be working on her too. She fought the nausea and returned to her search. Suddenly an idea came to her. She stood up quickly, but much too quickly and her knees buckled.  
  
"Oh…that wasn't good." She mumbled and once more got to her feet, only this time she went much slower. Once she was steady on her feet she closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic. As she walked around the room she felt the magic increase and decrease. She followed the magic until she could go no further and found herself facing an old bookcase hidden in the shadows.  
  
"It's here somewhere." She whispered to herself and began to feverously tear books from the shelf. In a matter of minutes she had demolished the bottom five rows and was moving to the next one when a small box, roughly the size of the Clow book, caught her eye. She pulled the box off the shelf and walked over to where Xiao Lang was sitting.  
  
"You found it?" he asked, his voice getting weaker and weaker. She nodded and turned to the box. It was delicately carved and had a small lock sealing the lid closed. Though the lock might've been very powerful and strong in the past, it was worn away and brittle and whatever magic was holding it shut was clearly gone by now. With a quick effortless swipe, Xiao Lang aimed his sword at the lock but it didn't budge. It still had one last defense.  
  
Sakura picked up the box and drew it close to her face, studying the lock. She held up her key and compared the two. Slowly, she began to put her key into the lock. When she met no resistance she turned the key and the lock popped open and crumbled to the floor.  
  
She lifted the lid and found herself gazing at a small doll made out of delicate china.  
  
Its slim figure was wrapped in a form hugging Chinese red dress. Her hands were cupped together holding the tiniest cherry blossom and her face was half hidden by flowing black hair. Though the woman looked Chinese at first glance, her eyes and her smile were Japanese. Sakura lifted the china doll out of the box carefully and a note fell to the floor.  
  
"I've seen that look somewhere." She said aloud as Xiao Lang bent over to pick up the letter. While Sakura tried to remember who the doll reminded her of, Xiao Lang read the note to himself.  
  
"Listen to this." He tapped Sakura on the shoulder when he had finished reading the note. He began to read the note to her aloud.  
  
To my beloved Clow Reed.  
  
Though we are happy together we will never forgive the pains you and your mistress put us through. Over the many years you and Nadeshiko have been a constant source of pain to us. It is now our turn to repay you for all the hurt you caused us. Nadeshiko will regret the day she said no to Jing and I. It will all work out in the end. Your descendants will suffer from the plague inside this doll when our spirits are reincarnated. You aren't the only one with magic. It will be the downfall of the Clow Reed magicians. That will be the last time you mess with me. Too bad you wont be around long enough to read this.  
  
Lei Chan and Jing Mi  
  
"Lei?" Sakura asked, confused. "As in Lei Miorai? And Jing Chan?"  
  
"I guess that's who the reincarnations are… though they came a generation late to affect Clow reed's other reincarnation. I'm surprised they never went after Eriol." Xiao Lang answered. "Your mother must have been Nadeshiko's reincarnation." He added.  
  
"It doesn't really matter now though. At least now I recognize the doll it looks remarkably like lei. She's so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed honestly. She never really hated Lei, it's just that the girl often annoyed her. "They are the reincarnations, right?" she looked over her shoulder at Xiao Lang.  
  
"Maybe. But when I met them I thought they kind of looked like they hated each other. But a lot of strange things happened when they were mad. Like those earthquakes." He answered as best as he could.  
  
"I saw them together a lot a few weeks before you left." Sakura mentioned helpfully.  
  
"That's when my family began to get sick. They didn't notice it that much until a week or two later then they called me." He began to cough but it wasn't as bad as his other coughing fits. This time there was no blood but he sounded like he was in a tremendous amount of pain.  
  
"How do we stop it?" Sakura asked over the coughing. When he finally regained his breath he answered.  
  
"Break the doll?" he offered with a casual shrug. Sakura picked up the doll and threw it as hard as she could against the wall but it only bounced back unharmed. Surprised, Sakura walked over to the statue and began smashing her wand violently against the doll. Nothing happened.  
  
"Break!" she screamed. She didn't like knowing there were people suffering while she could do something. Especially when it was Syaoran and his family. Nothing he ever did deserved this. "You stupid doll! Break!!" nothing she did harmed the china figurine. She began to cry but she didn't give up.  
  
"Shush." Syaoran hushed her and put his arms around hers, stopping her from hurting herself. He knew why she was crying. "It's ok. We'll find another way. It won't end this way, I promise." She dropped her wand and collapsed in his embrace. He held her tightly and let her cry into his shoulder. When her sobs had died down a bit she lifted her head.  
  
"You've made promises before…" she trailed off. He winced but didn't withdraw his arms.  
  
"I won't go down without a fight." He whispered. Even though it was a serious moment, he couldn't help feeling like having her in his arms was right, however he still wasn't sure if she forgave him.  
  
"Maybe there's something else in the box that we missed." She sniffed one last time and moved out of his arms. Instantly she felt cold and alone, but ignored the feeling, turning her attention to the box that was lying, discarded, on the floor. She lifted it and noticed that there was a small rectangle unoccupied by dust on which she assumed there was something else. She walked quickly over to the bookcase and found a small envelope on the floor that matched the size of the rectangle on the box. She went back to Syaoran and opened it.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I anticipated that you'd find the key to open the box and discover the curse. I couldn't open the box but I eventually developed a card to eliminate the magic against me. I couldn't, however, use it because of the magic blocking me from opening the box. If you were able to open the box then you need to find the card. It's the only thing that may be able to destroy the black magic.  
  
She read the letter aloud and sighed.  
  
"We have to find something else?" Syaoran whined.  
  
"I guess so" Sakura shrugged in response. She didn't know how Syaoran was going to survive until the uncovered the second magic item and she didn't know if she could do this without him by her side. She also couldn't have him dying before she found it in her heart to forgive him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself to know he had died with out her forgiveness. She had to find that card…everything depended on that one card…  
  
OMG! My comp shut down like two seconds ago and I lost the last paragraph as well as the A/N. now my headache's worse. This chapter was supposed to be a few pages longer but I found it dragging a little so I cut it off…mucho S+S coming up…maybe in the next chapter. Notice how I began to call him Syaoran again? Well it's gonna stay that way now! Except when Sakura and everyone talks to him cause they don't know what to call him. Heh heh. I originally had an ending on this story that was pretty much S+S but I found that it was harder to continue the S+S into the next story so I'm gonna spread the S+S moments as much as possible. At the end of this story and before the last one I'll put up my site address where you can read the other ending…I thought it would suck so I'm not gonna post it on FF.N. I gotta go now…my dad's yelling at me to go to bed…it's 12:41 and my eyes are really sore from coming on the computer so late…ja ne…  
  
P.S. I doubt I'll have enough time to type up the eighth chapter by my personal deadline so you'll see it maybe by next weekend. I'm probably going to post about one chapter a week. Sayonara! 


	8. Meilin and the False Projection

Sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter but I'll post as many this time as I possibly can. I was supposed to get this done last week but I had relatives over and I was busy. But the good news is that I'll have tons of time to type up these chapters next week cause my parents are going on a cruise and I live too far from my school to get there with out having to wake up at midnight…so I'll be staying home with my aunt. That'll be tons of time to type as much things as I possibly can. Till then, this is chapter eight…I'm not exactly sure if Sakura and Syaoran kiss in this one…maybe…  
  
Thanks to  
  
Lyeza – thank you sooo much! I'm actually surprised that no cards were captured…but I'm so devastated that I missed it!! Kero's corner was adorable...except that voice.  
  
Kiyomi – it is in the dubbed version cause unfortunately that's all I get... dumb dub...  
  
Unigirl – I swear it on my life that it is. They just showed it and the day before they had the sweet card capture. I'm guessing that new dubs are coming out right now!! Yay!!  
  
Sweet Anime Fan – thanks for all that information…I just needed to know about that episode so I could read up about it on the web to find out what I've missed. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
faline – don't worry I wont tell n e one. And I found out that there really wasn't a card capture there. It's just preparation to the judgement by Yue…it was SUPPOSED to be getting into the mood for when Yue finally arrives...stupid dub...  
  
roxanna – I know for sure it isn't that card cause though she is with Yukito...she doesn't fall or get a pen at the end...(I've seen it)  
  
And to  
  
White Mist Wolf – thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you found it again and are getting back into the story again. I had to do that too.  
  
jt – I'm so glad that you liked it so much. I hope you don't mind that I e- mailed you when this chapter was posted.  
  
Sakurabunnie – which one is your other one? Tell me and I'll review! And of course thanks for always reviewing everything I do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm gonna get out at least two chapters by Friday night.!!!!!  
  
  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 8 – Meilin and the false projection  
  
Syaoran sighed. The pain he was feeling was beginning to get unbearable and soon he wouldn't be able to keep up his strength. He needed this new card more than he knew. He looked up to see that Sakura was already searching for the card with her eyes closed. She allowed her senses to guide her and ran straight into a wall.  
  
"Ow!" she cried and her eyes flung open. "The through card didn't work." She stated, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Maybe that's cause there aren't any rooms that way. If you went through that wall you'd find yourself buried alive." He sweatdropped. Sakura blushed and looked down sheepishly at her mistake. " Maybe it's buried. Let's go upstairs and dig it up." he added and went for the door. He didn't want her to see that it wasn't only the curse that was affecting him. He still wasn't sure if she still loved him and he knew he couldn't bring it up now. It was the wrong time. He only allowed a single tear to fall before he began to scold himself.  
  
'You are such a baka. If Touya knew what you did to his imouto chan he'd kill you for sure. You just had to be born dense didn't you? Making the same mistakes over and over again. I'd be shocked if she didn't hate your guts.' He yelled at himself. 'What will I do if she does hate me? How will I go on? Can I ever get her to forgive me? Why does she have this effect on me? Why does it feel like if I can't have her in my life I'd be utterly useless?' unfortunately he had no answers to his questions, and he just made himself feel worse.  
  
"Wait! Let's use the fly card and the through card." Sakura stopped him by grabbing his arm. When he turned around she instantly let go, to his dismay.  
  
"Won't that use up your energy? You've used a lot of magic in one day." He protested but she ignored him and released the cards. She had a determined look on her face and wanted to boast her developed powers since he last saw her.  
  
Within a few moments they were directly above the cards on the back lawn. The box had been buried very close to the wall of the house. As Sakura contemplated which card to use, a cough alerted them to an audience. Syaoran whirled around instantly and gasped. Before him stood Meilin, clothed only in her nightgown, which billowed in the wind. Her face was flushed and her hair was slightly ruffled and flowed in the breeze. She coughed again and took a fragile, shaky step towards him.  
  
"Meilin! You're sick. You should be in bed." He cried and went directly to her side. She held out her arm to stop him from supporting her. "Why are you out here?" he asked worriedly. She offered a weak smile.  
  
"I-I want to help you." She whispered before collapsing to the ground. Like lightning he raced to catch her before she hit the ground but she fell right through his outstretched arms and disappeared when she reached the ground.  
  
"Woah!!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly and jumped back, stumbling and falling to the ground. "Wh-what was that?" he asked aloud. "Where'd Meilin go?"  
  
Sakura turned around.  
  
"You must have been having hallucinations. I didn't see Meilin." She answered and helped him to his feet. He gave her a weird look and reached out to touch her face. She instantly recoiled from his touch.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were real." He answered, feeling very uneasy. He wasn't sure if he was even at his house.  
  
"Would an illusion do this?" she asked pulling his face to hers. She enveloped him into as passionate a kiss as she thought possible. He was so surprised at this sudden burst of emotion that he froze, but the instant her arms found their way to his neck he snapped beck to reality and kissed her back with just as much passion. Sakura let her fingers wander through his hair and pulled his head closer to hers, while he wrapped his own around her waist. They were already so close to the building that when Syaoran leaned his body in closer, Sakura's back was pressed against the wall. Syaoran moved his hands so they were pressed against the wall, but the kissing kept its intensity.  
  
After quite a few minutes Sakura finally got control of her body and pushed Syaoran off of her. Both of them were breathless and though she should have been happy, Sakura looked away ashamedly. Syaoran didn't notice this and moved in close to her.  
  
"Sakura, I love you." He whispered and leaned his forehead against her own. "I need you."  
  
"No." she whispered in reply. "I shouldn't have done that." Her voice was barely audible but Syaoran could hear her perfectly.  
  
"Yes you should have." He exclaimed painfully. He didn't like the way this seemed to be going.  
  
"No. I'm too confused about my feelings right now. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I just can't forgive you that easily. This hurt me much more than some petty argument. We can't just apologize and move on. I'm still hurting inside." She choked on a sob.  
  
"But can you honestly look me in the face and tell me you don't love me." He whispered and grabbed her face so she was staring into his pained eyes. 'Please say no. Please tell me you cant live without me.' He pleaded silently.  
  
"I-I do love you." He sighed in relief. "But I just need some time before I can do this. I need to forgive you first." Sakura began to cry, releasing a million tears that had been hidden down all night that she wanted desperately to let go. He nodded and backed away from her.  
  
"I guess we should find this card then." He stifled a sniffle and turned away. She raised a hand to his shoulder but he flinched before her fingers even touched his sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry…" she trailed off. He turned around and smiled as bravely as he could but it still looked fake.  
  
"Syaoran?" a hoarse voice called out from beside them, turning both of their heads.  
  
"Meilin?" asked Sakura astonished. The teen before them was hacking and coughing when she collapsed into a heap on the ground. She didn't disappear and Syaoran ran to her, taking her into his arms.  
  
"Meilin." He whispered softly trying to settle the girl's coughing fits. "You're sick! Why are you here?" he asked. She laughed softly.  
  
"You're sick, too!" she protested. "I just wanted to do my part to help." She added. While he was doing this, Sakura turned to the ground she had been staring at for a few seconds.  
  
She pulled out the earth card and held it out in front of her. She knew that Syaoran couldn't help her anymore and she had to do her part to save him and Meilin.  
  
"Earth card! Release and dispel! Bring me the card that is buried beneath the ground." She commanded the card. The beautiful spirit was released and disappeared into the ground, returning a few minutes later with another box in her arms.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled at the spirit and re-sealed her. She quickly opened the box and found a pure white card in it. It had no designs on it and shone in the darkness. Along with the card a small note was sealed in the box.  
  
It read:  
  
"This card is called the white magic card. I, Clow Reed, found this card while I was enduring my years of studying. It's component, the black magic card, is the source of the unavoidable dangers that might befall my family. Please use it to destroy the object locked in the box from my study."  
  
Sakura sighed and held up the card. She took a quick glance at Syaoran and Meilin who hadn't been paying attention to her and smiled softly. She knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt her and she was determined to put the past behind her.  
  
"White Magic Card." She called out loud, commanding the attention of Meilin and Syaoran who stared at her in awe. The card began to glow fiercer. It floated out of her hand and hovered above her. She raised her star staff to it and swung with all her might at the card. "Release and dispel! Destroy the china doll!!" she cried and covered her eyes as the card exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Instantly she felt light-headed from the amount of magic the card took from her and fought to keep standing.  
  
The light found the doll lying in the dark grass and circled around it. Slowly the doll began to dissolve and disappear. When the card was finished, the aftereffects were instantaneous and Syaoran sighed in relief. They had saved the Li clan. Meilin began to dance in the moonlight and even Syaoran let out a hearty laugh. But their celebration was cut short when they saw Sakura crumple lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran cried and rushed to her side but she didn't move or respond. Her body lay motionless in the grass. Her breathing was dangerously shallow and came out in short forced gasps. He was terrified to see her in such pain just breathing properly.  
  
"Li Syaoran." A soft stern voice spoke from behind him. "Thank you for freeing us from the curse." It was his mother. Her and a few others were behind him and still hadn't noticed the still form clutched in his arms. He choked on a sob, which shocked his mother.  
  
"My son, what's wrong?" she asked, moving closer to her son.  
  
"S-Sakura. She was the one w-who did it. N-not me. I t-tried, but I just can't do it." He sobbed but she misunderstood him.  
  
"It's ok if you weren't the one to do it. We will thank her next time we see her." She bowed and turned to leave but her son kept crying and Meilin walked up to the woman.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to your son once in a while. Don't you wonder why he's crying? It's not for failing..." she scolded and nodded her head to him. He had pulled himself up to the wall and they could now see Sakura's body, held in his arms, in the card's glow.  
  
"Oh my!" the woman gasped. The others were even more shocked to see him caring for someone as he was. He had tears streaming down his face and his cheek was rested on Sakura's chest, searching for her faint heartbeat.  
  
Yelan walked up to her son and placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I didn't know you were talking about the cards mistress." She exclaimed softly and knelt down. "She'll survive this. I can tell she is very strong. And she is beautiful. Now I see why you fell in love with her."  
  
"No...you can't see her true beauty." Syaoran corrected her. "Her nature, her personality, her love...it's more beautiful than anything skin deep." He said and wiped away a few tears.  
  
"I know." Yelan smiled softly at her son and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Okasan...I hurt her. I hurt her real bad." He admitted. "I left her. I tried so hard not to do it again but I did."  
  
"I knew something was wrong when you returned home." She laughed softly. "Every time you come home from that place I see a new side to you. And I'm glad I can see the reason. Bring her into the house to She stood up and walked towards the house. Syaoran stood up and rest. She'll need it." adjusted the weight in his arms so he was carrying Sakura comfortably. He took her inside and followed his mother to the guest room beside his own room.  
  
'You scared me for a second, Kinomoto. I thought I was going to lose you. We can't have that, now. You still haven't forgiven me. I wont lose you until I can freely hold you in my arms and kiss you and receive your loving in return.' He thought as he placed her on the bed and wrapped the silk sheets around her body. 'Good night...my illusion.'  
  
~~~  
  
Two nights later Syaoran was lying awake in his bed. Sakura had been unconscious since the china doll was destroyed and it worried him a little bit. He flipped back his own sheet covers and walked to the door that adjoined their rooms. He had often visited her throughout the days she lay in bed and sat at her bedside wishing she would wake up.  
  
He pushed the large oak door open and slid through the door as quietly as he could. He sat down in his chair, positioned beside her bed. He grasped her cold hand and brought it to his own flushed cheek. It was clammy and felt like death but he refused to give up on her. Briefly he wondered where Kero was but knew he would still be in her apartment.  
  
When his eyes began to droop he slipped out of his chair and went to the door that separated the two rooms. A quick and sudden sharp pain erupted from his head and he collapsed into a heap on the rug, blood pouring from his head. For a second he thought about Sakura then he slipped into unconsciousness as his attacker came back for more…  
  
~*~  
  
So? I included all that lovely romance and mushy stuff we all love! Yes I'll have some E+T soon and more mush. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I kinda almost forgot it. I couldn't have it in the beginning of the next chapter. Oh well... it's a great ending to an almost great chapter... at least I think so.  
  
Please review so I know some ppl want to read my story... how about... at least 15 reviews and I'll continue. I know this chapter wasn't as long as you might have liked but I'll only make them longer if you review.  
  
(YAY!! I just made five pages on my comp.) 


	9. The Touch of Death

I think this might turn out to be longer than I had originally planned for it to be... but then again I could put all the stuff into making longer chapters...how do you like that? Maybe I will. It was supposed to be 12 chapters...we'll see.  
  
Dedicated to: Megan Liu...cause I know she'll be extremely mad at me when she read the last chapter. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT WARNING YOU! But at least I told you I was posting it!  
  
..... I guess that really doesn't cut it though, huh........ Well I'll make it up to you in this chapter!  
  
The China Doll  
  
Chapter 9 – The Touch Of Death (don't let the name scare you)  
  
It was a bright sunny morning the day Sakura awakened from her state of unconsciousness. She was feeling refreshed and well rested. As she stared at the canopy top she wondered where she was. It certainly wasn't her apartment or her room at Japan, which left only one place. The Li mansion.  
  
"I must be in a guest room. I wonder if my magic helped them." she said to herself and sat up. She flipped back the covers and stretched. When she went around the bed to the other side she saw Syaoran lying on the floor, curled up. He had only been there overnight but he looked like he was in a deep slumber. Sakura left him for a second as she made the bed, wondering why he was asleep on the floor. It was fairly cold out and he was so far from the bed, at least fifty feet from her view.  
  
Sakura looked around her and noticed how big her room really was. There was so much room she probably could have done ten back flips and not even come close to reaching the middle of the room.  
  
She walked over to Syaoran who, from her distance, only looked like a green mound on her carpet, only distinguishable by his rugged brown hair. As she got closer she noticed his clothing was tattered. She knelt beside him and rolled his body so that he faced her and let loose a high-pitched scream. She was so terrified of the image before her that she launched herself backwards and smacked her back loudly against a bookcase. The door to her room opened quickly and Meilin and Yelan Li came into the room. They first saw Sakura and couldn't yet see the body, blocked from their view by the bed.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Meilin asked and walked up to her, but Sakura was too stunned to speak. She let loose a heart breaking sob and launched herself into Meilin's arms.  
  
Yelan walked up to the pair and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed unusual until her eyes landed on a red and green lump, lying lifelessly on the carpet.  
  
"It can't be Syaoran. It looks so different from him. But I thought it was." Sakura mumbled over and over as she saw Yelan kneel beside the figure. She too let out a scream and pitched herself backwards. The sight before her was so horrible.  
  
"My Syaoran..." she whispered.  
  
"It's not Syaoran is it?" Sakura asked through her sobs into Meilin's shirt. "It isn't, it can't be." She protested the look in his mother's eyes.  
  
"He's been torn apart." She whispered. More of the Li clan had rushed into the room at Yelan's scream.  
  
Before them all lay the broken, battered form of a teenage boy. His face was torn to shreds and his head was cracked open. His arms were broken and lying in gruesome positions, impossible if they were in one piece. His legs and chest were covered in deep gashes and white bone was visible in at least five places, broken in most cases. But those weren't the most horrifying of them all. His head, which took most of the trauma, was lying limp on the floor and his eye's were still open staring pleadingly ahead. His blood was everywhere and Sakura was drenched in it. Neither her, nor Yelan could shake the horrible feeling of dread they felt when they looked into those eyes.  
  
Yelan was gasping for breath and had Sakura now wrapped in her arms tightly. No one would feel as devastated as them. Syaoran was dead.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura and Yelan lay in each other's arms for a very long time before Meilin thought of something.  
  
"What about the magic card?" she asked holding up the new card. It had stopped glowing but it was still pure white. "Maybe this can heal his wounds." She offered. "It can undo things right?"  
  
"Not all things. Just the effects of the black magic." Yelan answered without looking up.  
  
"So isn't there even a slight chance he was attacked by something of a dark nature or who has black magic?" Meilin asked, confusing herself but making a whole lot of sense to Yelan and Sakura.  
  
"I'll try. I'd do anything to get Syaoran back. Even if it means I loose a lot of magic again." She said and weakly got to her feet. She released her wand and took the card from Meilin.  
  
"White magic card, please undo the wounds inflicted on Syaoran. Release and dispel!" she commanded and the card began to glow again.  
  
"It's working!" cried Meilin. Suddenly the card exploded in a bright white burst and all of the light began to swirl around Syaoran's body. He was lifted into the air and a few minutes later dropped back to the ground with out a single change. Sakura felt defeated and began to cry.  
  
Meilin's gasp alerted her and her head shot up immediately. Syaoran's flesh wounds began to disappear and the blood faded until both were only memories. The bones healed and within half an hour his body was back to normal and he was breathing again. Sakura continued to cry but these new tears were of joy and Yelan sat as straight as she could staring in disbelief. Meilin began to dance around the room, cheering for joy.  
  
Sakura stumbled over to Syaoran's unconscious body and put her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was normal. He was himself again. She wrapped both arms around him and hugged him. He began to wake and when he was fully conscious he screamed as loud as he possibly could and everyone knew he had been conscious enough throughout all the attacks to feel the pain but not be able to scream for help. His screams made Sakura jump and she moved away from him, but when he realized who was hugging him he stopped his cries and hugged back with just as much ferocity. When they let go Sakura began kissing him everywhere. She kissed his cheeks everywhere there had been a scratch. She kissed his neck in every place it had been snapped. She kissed his hands in every place his arms had been broken or fractured. Maybe later she would stop and collect herself and find the time to forgive him but right at that moment she only wanted to kiss him to make sure she could taste his warm skin beneath her lips and smell his fresh cinnamon scent under her nose. She wanted to feel the warmth in his embrace and to feel his love pour into her.  
  
She needed him.  
  
Syaoran couldn't remember what had happened but from Sakura's reaction to his awakening he knew something happened. He had never seen her this way and hated it. If it had been for any other reason he wouldn't have minded but something had happened to him and it scared Sakura so much that she forgot everything in her need for his security.  
  
He remembered what Kero had told him back at her apartment: "She's always felt safety in you. Where you've been, what you've worn…she stayed there because she wanted that sense of security you gave her." He remembered Kero telling him. And he now knew it was true. From the way she kissed him to the way her arms were wrapped in a death grip around his neck, he knew that every word the stuffed animal had said was true.  
  
"Hush. It's ok." He quieted her when she had been reduced to body racking sobs. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead softly. "Whatever happened, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you again, I promised, remember." She didn't answer and he hadn't expected her to. She just stayed wrapped in his embrace, shivering and sobbing quietly. He just had to make sure he never had to break that promise. Ever.  
  
~~~  
  
Unknown to the members of the Li household there was a trigger incident, the night Syaoran was struck over the head. Xun and Saurei were taking a quiet stroll in the park that night when a shadowed figure came crashing into Xun, causing him to go sprawling to the gravel-covered ground. The figure had him pinned and in the moonlight his face was revealed.  
  
"Jing! Get the hell off of me!" Xun screamed and attempted to dislodge the other boy.  
  
"I'll let you go if you tell me where that little whore went! You've eluded me for the last time. Where's Sakura!" he screamed back and punched Xun in the face. Saurei tried to tackle Jing but before she could reach him another shadow pulls her back.  
  
"I don't think so Ch'en." Said a cool feminine voice.  
  
"Lei!? Let go of me!" Saurei demanded and tried to take a swing at the girl holding her by the hair.  
  
"Tell us where Xiao Lang and his little friend are and maybe we will." She threatened and yanked down on Saurei's hair.  
  
"They're not here!" she cried in response, earning her another yank.  
  
"No, really?" Lei asked sarcastically. "Where are they?" she asked again.  
  
"They're in China. In fact Xiao Lang's at Sakura's apartment at this very moment." Xun retorted, knowing they couldn't afford a trip to China even if they knew where to start looking.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jing growled. "If I find out that that little slut slept with him I'll beat the crap out of him." He threatened.  
  
"She's not a slut, baka." Xun growled back and managed to heave Jing's heavily muscled body off of him. He pulled Saurei's hair free and together they ran back to his house, leaving Jing and lei behind with nothing but a few strands of hair.  
  
"We'll get those two apart and then nothing will stop us from getting what we want, ne?" Lei asked, offering Jing a hand in getting up. He graciously accepted it and lifted himself up.  
  
"Hai, even if we can't have them for ourselves. We can always make sure no one else can either." He grinned evilly and hand in hand they walked out of the park.  
  
~~~  
  
"Something must have done this to you, Xiao Lang." Yelan exclaimed later that day. Her and her son were sitting in an old parlor in a cut off part of the house. She was in one chair and him and Sakura were sitting on a love seat in front of her. Sakura felt as if she didn't belong and kept quiet, listening to Syaoran and his mother talk.  
  
"I think it might have something to do with the black magic card. It wasn't destroyed when it's counterpart was released so I think it might be still out there." He said stiffly. His body had healed but his mind was still in shock and he was running off of raw emotions only, resorting to his cold self. Sakura was listening closely to the conversation and suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Um... I'm not sure if this is useful or not but a few hours ago my friend in Japan called me. She told me that her and her boyfriend were attacked by two other people I know. Isn't it true that a card can embed itself in a person, too? I remembered that whenever those two were angry or upset there would be magical earthquakes. They were furious to find that Syaoran-kun and me had disappeared. The girl has a crush on him and Jing-kun..." she trailed off, looking at Syaoran. He still remembered the time she had come over to his apartment and she had revealed the bruises she had gotten from an encounter with Jing earlier that day.  
  
"Chan-kun has a major problem with Sakura and despises me." Syaoran spoke up for her. "He's even attacked both of us. We had bruises after the fight but they went away. He's furious that Sakura wont go out with him. That must be why they got mad to find out that you and me had gone away together." He realized.  
  
"So you two must go to Japan again and find this card?" Yelan asked reluctantly.  
  
"Hai." Sakura answered. "But I still have the concert to perform in. everyone's counting on us."  
  
"How about we leave after we finish school here." Syaoran offered. "After all, the concert isn't till June. We've only got a couple of weeks left."  
  
"Ok, till June." She agreed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Oi! I just sat on my binder. Didn't even know it was there...don't mind me. Please review! This chapter was supposed to be ... well it was supposed to be a lot longer, but I had promised everyone I'd post chapter eight and nine today so it'll have to do. I'm sooooo happy!! All this week there were new episodes on teletoon!! They showed the one where she gets trapped in the Alice in wonderland book and transforms the big and little cards. The one I asked about. The sweet card capture. The one where Touya gives his powers to Yue (DUMB DUB!!!! IT TOTALLY SCREWED UP! THEY SHORTENED IT AND ADDED THE NEXT EPISODE WHERE SHE TELLS HER TRUE FEELINGS...BUT THEY STOPPED IT AT THE PART WHERE SHE WAKES UP AT THE TREE...AND THEY TOTALLY EDITED THE PART WHERE SHE TELLS YUKITO ABOUT HER FEELINGS AND HE REJECTS HER!!!! I'M SO *&$@!%* PISSED OFF!!). And the voice card capture. (Lol...quite tame after that rant.)  
  
Please review! And I'll work on the next chapters as soon as I can...MARCH BREAK!!  
  
^_^* 


End file.
